


Coming Home

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: KITT is her first stop.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 38. Welcome

The head that poked inside the bay where KITT was currently running diagnostics was not unknown to him at all. In fact, despite all logic, he would admit to having missed her.

"Bonnie."

She came fully in then, smiling brightly at him, a response that drew more of the emotional responses KITT often told Michael he did not have.

"I've missed you, KITT," she told him warmly, coming to crouch down in front of his forward sensors, hand resting on his hood.

"Welcome back, then, Bonnie. You have been missed by many."

"Even you?"

"Especially me," he admitted to her.


End file.
